


Hanged Man

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Spine'; "The hanged man dangled lazily from the gallows..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

**Prompt** : Spine

oOo

  
Endless fields of corn passed by the Impala and its moody passengers. John in front, brooding, contemplating his next hunt, Sam and Dean in the back, half-eaten burgers discarded on the seat.

They were playing a game. Dean had to guess his brother’s word before Sam finished drawing the hanged man.

“Space.”

“Wrong.” Another line.

“Spice.”

“Come on, Dean”, Sam was getting impatient.

“I know”, sounding triumphant. “Spike.”

The younger boy shook his head and lowered the pencil.

The hanged man dangled lazily from the gallows as Sam completed the word on the sheet of paper, “SPINE”.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Boys!”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
